The insanity
by Ker-rin
Summary: Insane Ramblings of a grief-stricken Rachel
1. Default Chapter Title

"Tobias Tobias Tobias!" I yelled at a bird. "Is that you Tobias!" I was insane. That's what Marco would have said, "You're insane Rachel." But Marco was dead or worse. The others were dead or worse. Tobias was dead or worse. Where was he? Where was my Tobias?  
  
"Here Tobias!" I yelled at another bird. It was a blue jay. An injured blue jay. "Oh Tobias your hurt!" I yelled. I knew it wasn't him. Or was it? It could be him. Yes yes in morph. Yes could be him!  
  
"Tobias demorph demorph!" I yelled with glee. "You've come back for me." Now he could demorph with me and we could leave happily every after!  
  
But he just sat there. It was he though. Had to be. If it was really him in morph then I couldn't acquire him so I could prove that it was him. I touched hoping it wouldn't go into a trance. Unfortunately it did.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I yelled! It wasn't him. God help me it wasn't him.  
  
Of course not. Toby is dead. Toby goes bye bye bye. Go dead from the big ray gun. Yep he goes dead. He go dead dead dead....   
  
"Toby Toby sit down old Toby. You were my Toby. Tobias Tobias oh my dear Toby..." I stopped Toby was the name for a hawk-Bajir too. I couldn't call him that. Where was that Hark-Bajir? Oh yeah they get captured they get killed. Hehe silly me. They go bye bye bye just like my Tobias.   
  
Then Cassie go bye bye with the yeerks then Marco then Jake and finally my Tobias. And my mind went bye bye bye too. It go fly away like a hawk. Just like Tobias. It fly away.  
  
Where was Cassie? Hehe silly me, she was dead or a controller. If I yeerk tried to climb in my brain there be nothing to control. Cause my brain go bye bye.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeee!" I said indicating my brain flying through the air. Then I started to laugh. Hehe he silly old me.  
  
"Rachel is that you?" I heard a voice say. Something talking to me again I suppose.  
  
"Go away little voices." I said.  
  
"Rachel it is you. Dear god Rachel, are you all right? You look like you just got in a train wreck." The voice said. I snorted the voices were going to insult me I'd insult them. Who was this voice? Marco? Yes his voice.  
  
" Maybe you aren't imaginary I'd never wish for Marco to come."  
  
"Okay now I'm sure it's you." He said. I chose this as opportunity to take a look at this hallucination. It was Marco, sort of. Only he needed a shave and a hair cut. I couldn't have ever imagined him like this. I always imagined my friends looking just as they did last time I saw them. 5 years ago, I thought how long it had been. My hair was long at ratty. I tripped over it alot.  
  
I started to run. Couldn't let Marco see me like this. But enter my cursed hair. I tripped and raised my head only to see Visser 3...  
  
To be continued  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
{If it isn't the little "andalite"} My reaction to this was, Oh great a big blue cow/pony is calling me a light with a sarcastic tone even though he isn't actually talking out loud. Then suddenly it hit me! Visser 3 was my nemesis. The person who had killed Tobias. I shook my head trying to get my thoughts together. I had been acting like a disturbed 2 year old for the few months. A disturbed two year old who was obsessed with the word bye-bye to be exacted.  
  
I tried to put the past 5 years events through my now somewhat keener mind. Ironically this confrontation with "the abomination" had woken me up from my dreamy state of insanity. I still wasn't quite right but I could at least develop a plan. My plan I decided was to haul butt.  
  
{You can't outrun an andalite body little "animorph"}  
Think brain think. Sadly he was right, there was no way I could out run his deer-like body.  
  
And then suddenly a plan! "Visser it is not you I am running from, I am getting my belongings. I am Iniss 459 , my old host was near starvation and I had to crawl into this new body only to discover it could morph! I apologize for not introducing myself before I ran off but I am dangerous close to starvation for like of Kandronda rays. Please sir take me to the pool before I die and this morph-cable human runs away."  
  
{Your explanation is expectable since you have caught are last ... well it would have been our last if one of the bandits had not escaped our captivity. He was headed this way looking for who I assume is you host. Well, my lowly brother yeerk you have done what no other yeerk has done. You have captured great warrior animorph known as Rachel. May I speak to this host of yours? Let her have control I have a surprise for her.}  
  
"Yes, sir." I said. My plan was working. My mind was slowly returning. I never thought I'd say this but god bless Visser 3 or 1 or at least 2. He had captured his "andalites" the council of ... um ... my mind drew a blank ... oh yes the council of thirteen must be very very pleased with him.   
  
I concentrated at the task at hand. I let my body drop. I fell to my knees acting like Chapman had when he was given but control back when the war was only just starting. I went through the act of trying to form words and then finally spoke.  
  
"Hello Visser." I said with all the hatred I could muster. It wasn't hard. Needless to say he wasn't my favorite evil yeerk in control of an andalite body. I thought of Ax who had killed himself rather then join the yeerks as a controller.   
{Little animorph guess what. Your friens are all still alive as controllers. Even the bird. You know how we got him. Threataning him with the propitsion that we'd kill you! Ha ha ha}  
  
Tobias... Alive!  
  
To be continued


	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
Tobias was alive! My friends were alive. But only Marco was free. He had to be my number 1 priorty. The yeerks were on his tail. _And mine_, I thought. Who knew if Visser 3 _really_ believed my scam. Wasn't he smart enough to see through it? For now I just had to hope for the best.  
  
{I will call the council, this new morph-capable human will be very helpful in our fight against the andalites.}  
  
"Yes, Visser I will go gather my belongings now." I said. Then I realized my scam was full of plot holes (just like my stories hehe). And he was calling someone. He was calling for the other yeerks to come get me! How did he get here anyway? I didn't see any ship (plot hole)  
  
How did Marco get free anyway (plot hole)? To many questions for my liking. But I didn't have time for questions. I had to act and act quickly. All short term reactions. I starte to rush over to the bottom of the hill. I ran through the thick swampy forest. The trees were black and uninviting. They seemed to try to grab me as I ran. But run i did. I ran for my life.  
  
Marco was hiding in the underbrush. He wasn''t doing a very good job though. His slightly shredded morphing suit was bright blue the color of Visser 2 if I remember correctly. Visser 2 was Jake last time I checked which far to long ago for me to be very sure.  
  
"Marco why haven't you gotten out of here?" I hissed quietly.  
  
"Why haven't you used you brain in the last 5 years?" he retorted. I jumped back hurt. Was he resentful of me for not trying to free him? Or was he jeolous of the years I spent in my own saffe little world seprate from his world of war.  
  
" I'd kill you but the Visser will do it first." I said smoutfully (A/N-is that a word if so what does it mean ?hehe). Marco looked scared.  
  
"Bloody Yeerk!" He hissed.  
  
"Not quite but I have a very blue alien who fits perfectly into that position. Since when have you said bloody?"  
  
"Crazy girl with a sense of humor. Ouch." He said. I blinked rage building.  
  
"Do...Not...Call...Me...Crazy." I said. Now I was really ready to kill him.  
  
But visser 3 decided to help me out.  
  
{Nice try with that scam Rachel. Now it's time for a little fun}  
  
To be continued...  
  
Question:  
Should i throw in some M/R or stick with T/R or maybe some J/C/A/M/R/T/V3/Er/el/cra/everyone else in the books. Muhahaha.  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
"Visser what scam!?" I tried desprately, knowing I was beaten. I don't have to tell you how dead me and Marco were. Unless...unless we morped before he did.  
  
"Why Visser you treat us like we have the minds of gorillas and bears." I said idiotically. I gave Marco a look that said * hint * *hint *. It didn't work.  
  
{What the moo are you talking about?}  
  
"Moo?" Me and Marco said exchanging looks.  
{Nevermind.}  
  
"Don't gorillas and Bears moo? Right Marco?" Marco still didn't get it. I coughed out * dense* nut that ddn't really help. I decided to morph and let him die.. I morphed to bear elephant would have been smarter but took to long. Marco _finally _got the hint and began to morph. But it was no gorilla.  
  
{What the moo... oh geez... is that}  
  
{Nifty new morph from Bolity 8th planet in the third diarframe of the new obskkak ga...}   
  
{Please shut up.} I stared at his large morph. He looked like a elephant mixed with a tiger with huge wings.  
  
I got over the weirdness of his morph and started to attack. But Visser was growing. I had to kill him before he finshed. I slashed my bear claws with all my might. Marco was almost done morphing. He could take Visser 3 out easily. But I had to protect Marco til then.   
  
Visser 3 was morphing but not very well. He just looked like a purple overgrown andalte. His fur was growing slightly. It started to wrap around me.  
  
{ Marco help!}  
  
{Rachel! Hold on!}  
  
  
The large purple fur continued to wrap around the Grizzly's body. I was slowly being strangeled.   
  
{Marco} I yelled as I slowly died. {Please...}  
  
To be continue...  
  



End file.
